inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 66
Naraku's Barrier - Kagura's Decision is the sixty-sixth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and Kōga pick up Naraku's scent, leading them to believe that his barrier must be weakening, in addition to his own power. # Inuyasha reveals his human form to Kōga; Naraku is shown to be in a basement in his castle, as just a head, in a room filled with body parts of demons. # Kagura steals Kōga's Shikon no Tama shards, and offers them to Sesshōmaru, if he'll kill Naraku for her. Summary It's night time in the feudal era, where we see Sesshōmaru and his group. Rin notices in the sky that the moon is just about to disappear and quickly sees a shooting star. She closes her eyes and wishes that she can stay with Sesshōmaru forever, suddenly just when she is making her wish Sesshōmaru calls to her and tells her not to fall behind and quickly she resumes following the group. Sesshōmaru feels something strange is happening and notices that A-Un seems to notice it as well as he has become rather restless. It now shows Naraku's castle, Kagura is seen looking up in the sky thinking to herself that tomorrow is a new moon and is again annoyed that even the moon is free and she isn't with Naraku still holding onto to her heart. Suddenly, Kagura notices many demons above her are leaving the barrier which surprises her. The next morning, it shows Kōga and his group up on a hill where Hakkaku and Ginta ask if they can rest as they and even the wolves are exhausted keeping up with him. Kōga becomes annoyed and states "Damm you pathetic weaklings. If I had to wait for both of you, we wouldn't reach Naraku's castle in a hundred years". Ginta then asks is that really where they are going and Kōga confirms this as he states he has been smelling his scent knowing that Naraku is somewhere nearby. Kōga is determined as ever to kill Naraku as he still seeks vengeance for fallen comrades. The scene changes to Inuyasha and the others with Inuyasha having trouble sniffing around for Naraku's castle. Shippō concludes that it must be because the night of the new moon is approaching; the night where Inuyasha loses his powers. Kagome thinks it's best that they lay low for the night as Inuyasha is unable to fight without his powers, however as they are so close to finding Naraku, Inuyasha doesn't want to hold back. Suddenly, the group notices a cyclone fast approaching and discover that it's Kōga hold who immediately starts flirting with Kagome. Inuyasha as always isn't happy to see Kōga especially since he just stepped on him when he arrived. Inuyasha he draws out Tetsusaiga ready to kill Kōga, but is stopped when Kagome gives the "Sit" command forcing Inuyasha to the ground. Miroku asks Kōga if he has come to find Naraku's castle as well and he confirms it stating he has been picking up Naraku's scent a lot lately, surprising him as it has never happened before until now. Miroku and Sango realise that Naraku's barrier must be weakening. Kōga concludes that if they keep following his scent then they are bound to find Naraku soon. Kōga then resumes flirting with Kagome stating he will kill Naraku. But to Kōga's surprise he isn't holding Kagome's hands, but they are really Shippō's as Kagome is actually checking on Inuyasha trying to keep him from fighting Kōga. Kōga comes over and seems to notice that there is something different with Inuyasha, but soon becomes distracted when he notices Inuyasha and Kagome close together, resulting in another fight. The fights soon stops when Hakkaku and Ginta arrive and Kōga again leaves the group to go off and find Naraku. Kagura decides to kill Koga right away, against Kanna's wishes. She leads an army of skeletons against him, and traps him in a whirlwind where they cut him. Hakkaku and Ginta run to Kagome and Inuyasha for help, and Inuyasha reveals his mortal state to them. Kagura cuts Koga's two Jewel Shards out of his legs, and is about to kill him when Sango arrives with Miroku and Kirara and throws her boomerang at her. Kagura retreats. Inuyasha appears before Koga, revealing his mortal form to him, and threatens to kill him, while Kagome puts ointment on his cuts, making him blush affectionately while making Inuyasha jealous. Kagura realizes that Naraku is no longer at his castle, with his barrier getting weaker, and decides not to give the Jewel Shards to him. She thinks this is her opportunity to escape Naraku, until she remembers he has her heart. Then she realizes Sesshomaru can help her be free of Naraku. Naraku senses this, in the form of just a head in his basement full of the body parts of demons. Kagura offers the two Jewel Shards to Sesshomaru, asking him to kill Naraku in return. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippō *Miroku *Sango *Kanna *Kirara }} Notes * Kagura's desire for freedom is explored in this episode. * The audience is shown what Naraku's minions do while he's away. * Naraku's disguise is rather pointless now; all the retainers of the Hitomi clan have been killed by his shoki. * Hakkaku, Ginta and Kōga discover when Inuyasha's human night is. de:Auf den Spuren von Naraku Category:Episode set during a new moon Category:Episodes